By Daylight
by aethkr
Summary: Bloom and Sky realize that they weren't destined to be. Before they part ways, they make sure their last moment will be memorable despite being heartbroken inside... ONESHOT AU


By Daylight

"Sky, can we talk later? It's about _that,"_ Bloom urged, her cyan eyes looking straight into Sky's. "Meet me later at our dorm okay?"

"I guess I don't have a choice," Sky thought gloomily as Bloom walked away. "Now where's Brandon?"

Bloom walked amidst the crowd. Ignoring her friends purposely. Of course being who she is, she has a reason. She can hear a familiar squeal somewhere. _They couldn't have spotted me. I went here without them. They wouldn't expect me._ It then hit her. _Sky._

"Of course!" Bloom muttered angrily, her surrounding people looking at her weirdly. "Sky would have said I attended."

"BLOOM!" Came the deafening voice of Stella, she pushed her way through the crowd and tackled Bloom to the ground. Bloom attempted to release herself but Stella, who was more than delighted to see her best friend attend her wedding, tightened her hug.

"I...need...air!" Bloom said within gasps, Stella released her, her face looking guilty. "What was that for!?"

"You came! You actually came!" Stella said delighted, she looked like as if she was given a lifetime supply of clothing. "We all thought you wouldn't! That is until lover boy Sky over here told us good news!"

"Why did you come now out of all times? The ceremony is over already," Musa said, happy to see that Bloom attended. It was quite the shocker to hear that Bloom won't be attending her best friend's wedding. "But it's good that you came anyways, poor Sky didn't want to dance with anyone because you weren't there. He is really head over heels when it's about you."

Bloom mustered the strength to show a fake smile. She had been keeping secrets from then for too long. She knew that Sky had been doing something similar as well. But lying is something she wasn't raised to do.

And it's taking its toll on the fairy.

"Since when do you dance during weddings?" Bloom asked, confused. "I never ever danced at a wedding."

"We always do, it's tradition," Flora defended, a bit confused by Bloom's statement. "Maybe it's different on earth?"

"Maybe," Bloom responded, she saw the boys walking over to them. She gave a small glare at Sky, who was with them. As if she lost some emotion she said, "The boys are here."

Tecna was about to question about Bloom's behavior but as interrupted by Timmy coming over to her. She smiled at her techy boyfriend as both shared a short but passionate kiss.

"What a step our man Timster has made!" Riven smirked, making Tecna blush. "But seriously dude, I'm happy for both of you."

"Likewise for both of you," Timmy replied politely. "Tecna and I will just go and eat."

"See you back at the dorm!" Tecna waved farewell as she left her friends to go on a date with Timmy. Bloom couldn't help but smile sadly. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Aisha asked, concerned lacing her tone. "Is something wrong?"

Bloom realized the looks being given at her and stopped smiling weirdly. "Just fine. Don't worry."

"We're your friends, just remember that you can trust us," Brandon assured, Stella kissed her husband.

None of them except Bloom noticed that some of the visitors are already leaving. That means that the wedding is over. Bloom's heartbeat sped up. She is panicking. Flora noticed this and put her hand on her shoulder. Bloom gave Flora a smile that would probably be the last one she'll give ever to them.

"It has been a great day," Nabu yawned, by his side is his fiancée. "The visitors are already leaving. Congrats to you two as well."

"Thank you Nabu," Brandon said, smiling. "Let's go back to our dorms. But I'll be coming with Stella."

"Since you're coming, we'll come as well," Helia added in, Flora gave him a smile she reserved only for him. "If of course, if it's okay with the others."

"I'm down," Musa agreed, giving a thumbs up. The rest gave a similar gesture. All except Sky and Bloom, who have not interacted yet. At least to their friends eyes that is. "You two aren't speaking to each other. Has something between you two?"

Sky and Bloom's body tensed up. Musa thought that her assumption was wrong and apologized. Sky and Bloom looked at each other sadly.

ooo

Night time fell over the skies of Magix. Citizens are now home. Either doing some activity or sleeping. But no one will be awake during 11 in the evening right? A certain redhead was still up. She was tired because of the long day. Yet she cannot sleep, she was waiting for Sky, her Prince Charming. Or that was what she thought before.

The girls had a sleepover and were resting in Flora and Bloom's room. The boys slept with the girls as well. Except for Sky, he had to attend something beforehand. Bloom gazed at the stars. She felt relaxed and at peace until someone put their hands on her shoulders.

She, by instinct, threw a fireball at her assailant. He let out a pained groan. The voice was what caught her attention. _Sky_?!

"So you did actually come," Bloom said, she had sadness and relief in her tone. Something which Sky understood. "Did I wake up the others?"

Bloom opened the door to see her friends sleeping like earlier but failed to notice the shift of Stella's position. Stella was awake.

"I'm sorry it had to go this way," Sky said, he felt so guilty. "This wouldn't have happened if—"

"Don't blame yourself," Bloom advised, running to Sky and hugging him tightly. "I feel so guilty. Our friends don't even know."

"But I'm sure they'll understand why," Sky kissed Bloom's forehead. "I'm really sorry."

"Likewise," Bloom replied, trying to hold back tears. "You're leaving or what?"

"I want to stay before *that* happens," Sky said, feeling anger why it had to be this way. "Are you sure you want to leave Alfea?"

As soon as Sky said that, Stella, who was watching the whole time, gasped. Why would Bloom want to leave Alfea? Stella woke up the rest of her friends with some trouble. Luckily she didn't miss anything.

"Ms. Faragonda and I already talked about it," Bloom reassured, she hugged Sky tighter. "I'm going to miss you. Be a good king for me okay?"

"I just hope that I won't have to marry Diaspro," Sky joked, getting a laugh from Bloom. "I will miss that smile of yours."

"And I will miss your humor," Bloom started to cry as Sky hugged her tightly. "I...never thought it would end this way."

Their friends were confused. What do they mean "end this way?" They wanted to ask but didn't want to interrupt. But then Bloom started to sing a song unknown to them. Nabu glanced at Sky and saw him smile sadly.

" _Here I am waiting_ ," Bloom sang, wiping the tears away from her eyes. " _I'll have to leave soon. Why am I holding on? We knew this day would come. We knew it all along. How did it come so fast_?"

Sky was crying but refused to show it. He was heartbroken. Brandon looked at him and finally saw Sky's true colors. He saw that Sky's eyes displayed hurt, pain, and longing. But the question still remains. Why?

" _This is our last night but it's late_ ," Bloom continued, her voice getting croaky from her crying. " _And I'm trying not to sleep. Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_."

" _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go_ ," Both sang, their friends' hearts dropped. Their going to leave Alfea and Red Fountain? " _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close."_

" _Here I am staring at your perfection_ ," Sky now sung, he hugged Bloom tightly. His tears now released, splattering on Bloom's shirt. " _In my arms, so beautiful. The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out. Somebody, slow it down_."

The sky. The sun is now rising. Bloom cries harder. Sky hugs her tighter while their friends gasp at realizing what is actually happening.

" _This is way too hard, cause I know_ ," Sky said, now glancing at Stella. He already knew that they were eavesdropping. Stella gave a sad look. " _When the suns comes up, I will leave. This is my last glance, that will soon be memory_."

" _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go_ ," Both sung again, trying their best not to break down. " _But tonight, I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close_."

" _I never want it to stop_ ," Both continued, their voices become softer but their friends still hear their voices as sad. " _Because I don't wanna start all over. Start all over. I was afraid of the dark. But now it's all that I want. All that I want, all that I want_."

" _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go_ ," Bloom frowned knowing that this the last she will see of Sky. " _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close_."

" _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go_ ," Sky closed his eyes. Wishing this was just a dream. " _And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close_."

"Take care of your father," Sky pleaded, wanting to spare Bloom the despair of not having a father. "I don't want you to mourn anymore."

"Take care of Eraklyon for me," Bloom said, hugging Sky. "I guess this is the last time we'll ever see each other. I hope we'll see again soon."

"So do I," Sky replied, giving Bloom one last kiss. "Goodbye Bloom."

"Goodbye Sky," Bloom said, trying to stop her tears from going out. She made a portal to Gardenia and entered.

Bloom is now back home.

It hurt Sky so much.

He glanced at the window and saw daylight. He needs to go back.

He looked at Flora's room and saw his friends opened the door. Their faces filled with hurt and sympathy.

Sky just gave a small smile and left.

Sky and Bloom are now done. But are left with broken hearts.

* * *

A/N Like it? It's vague I know before anyone tells me. That's really the point. I'll just start popping one shots or drabbles when I get a cool idea. Song is Daylight by Maroon 5.


End file.
